Flame in the Sky
by EviRuha.Shiroyama
Summary: Reunions are sweet ... And with Nikola Tesla acting like ... Well, like his old charming self, Helen Magnus doesn't know how she will react to his little resurrection. Tag for Awakening


**A/N:** Hello again !

I am here with a new story, this time it's just one-shot – which is probably the safest for me to write !

My wonderful and patient readers, be assured that I haven't forget about _Akkharu_ … Actually, I'm having particularly hard time with it now. I am almost at the end, but as I started to hang out with certain girls (and they know I'm talking about them now) and because of that I seem to have certain problems with writing 'normal, sweet stories' as _Akkharu_ was supposed to be. Instead, I ended up in lots and lots of gutter, and I don't know how to end it yet XD

Well, looks like I turned up to be a good recruit for TeslaGirls … This story was supposed to be fluffy, and remember my previous words when you reach the end of this story – this is entirely my TeslaGirls' brain in works. I just couldn't help myself.

Well ! Enough with my self-pity.

This story was written for my friend's birthday … I'm sorry for the delay, my dear Tamy, but here you are ! Hope you'll like it

At last, thanks to my wonderful sister and beta, Cissy. Without you, my readers would be a bit braindead once they'd reach the end (as you can see in this AN, my English isn't that wonderful) XDDD

**Disclaimer : **Hey guys … Is this really necessary ? Everyone has to know that I am not Amanda Tapping, and if I would, do you think that she'd write Teslen stories ? Oh, it's just wishfull thinking XD No, I don't own Sanctuary.

**ENJOY !**

**…::: Flame in the Sky :::...  
><strong>

„I'm sorry your glorious legacy didn't turn out to be all you were hoping for." Magnus apologized with a hint of regret in her tired voice.

Nikola Tesla threw her a disgusted look.

„Please." He exclaimed with irritated expression on his dirty face. „She was an entitled bitch with a Nazi complex! The world in _her_ image?"

Helen looked down at his words. He was disappointed that his race and heritage wasn't how he had imagined it. She felt a slight tug near her heart. She felt sorry for him. Nikola was always proud of his heritage, she saw it in the way he was studying its history, looking through the remains of the city of Bhalasaam... He was almost obsessed with his race and its great achievements in the story of Earth. Helen remembered quite well the days back, right after their injection with the Source Blood, when he was trying to find out everything he possibly could about his ancestry.

She was right there with him, helping him and learning from records of their predecessors. But there was a difference between Helen and Nikola.

Helen was horrified of what she had learned, but Nikola... Nikola was being Nikola. He was utterly excited. She remembered his boyish grin when he was telling her about ancient Egyptians, builders of the pyramids and other old civilisations ruled by the Vampires...

It was exactly one hudred and twenty-two years since she saw that beautiful smile gracing his face for the last time.

„I don't think so." Tesla concluded his tirade and by doing so he snatched Helen back to reality.

She turned to face him and saw him smirking up into the dark sky, enshrouded with heavy clouds.

„Nooo," he deliberately elongated the simple word. „We musn't forget our most important achievement of the day!"

Nikola turned his head to grin at her, while she gave him a completely lost look.

„My resurrection." He elaborated with sparks in his stormy grey eyes and a grin on his face.

Helen couldn't help herself with a poorly hidden chuckle in her voice.

„Oh-ho, here we go..." She was grinning as stupidly as he was. Helen hadn't seen him this relaxed since those days back in the 1940's, everytime he saw her returning from the missions in the occupied Europe.

She laughed at last, when he continued with his babbling.

„Sweet, sweet resurrection!"

Nikola leaned back against the rock where they were sitting, mucky with dust, ashes of explosion that nearly cost them their lives, catching lost breaths and just resting. He ran his fingers delicately through his dishevelled hair, just to make it even more tousled.

Magnus turned her eyes back to the sky, where she saw massive clouds. It was already dark and she was afraid they won't be able to reach her car before the rain starts pouring down over their heads.

„Nikola," she nudged his shoulder. „We've got to move."

Helen rose from the ground, and when she didn't receive any confirmation that her words were heard, she turned to examine the man lying in the dust next to her.

She found him looking up at the sky with the most flabbergasted expression on his face.

„Nikola." She said with a slight irritation in her voice.

Tesla wasn't paying any attention to her. He wasn't paying any attention to anything around him actually. He was just lying there, looking at the dark clouds above their heads, with unreadable countenance gracing his features.

„She's back..."

Whispered words echoed throughout the night, and she didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about.

„What?" Magnus asked, trying to decipher the meaning behind his declaration.

She wasn't even sure he heard her. Helen knew him well enough to recognize that he was completely out of her reach. His expressions was changing like weather.

Firstly, he was utterly astonished.

Then his face turned into realization.

And after that, Nikola's face burned with such delight that she was surprised there wasn't any light gleaming from his appearance.

„She's back!" Nikola almost screamed.

Helen was startled by his sudden outburst. Her eyes widened when Tesla's face turned to look at her, and his expression was everything short of pleasure, utter joy and happiness.

Then he began to smile. Slowly, the corners of his lips started to move upwards, until Helen was absolutely sure that his face had to split up in half.

There it was...

His most beautiful, boyish smile of which she was just thinking just a few moments ago.

That smile lightened up his face, he was more handsome than ever before. Nikola's eyes sparkled with delight, he looked years younger. And just in that joyous moment, she began to smile with him.

Nikola's smile was always contagious, maybe because he hasn't smiled at her like that in a whole century. His smile started to fade away when the First World War started with the assassination of Ferdinand d'Este in Sarajevo.

Magnus had no idea why, but she was smiling at him too, and she didn't have any idea what was the cause of this.

Helen loved this moment.

„She. Is. Back!" Tesla spelled out, and he didn't do anything but jumped to his feet and started to walk in the circles around her. „My beloved... My sweetheart..."

He was completely ignoring the totally bewildered Helen who was sitting there, looking at him walking in a quick pace around and listening to his continued muttering.

Who was back? Had he meant Afina? The Queen of the Vampires was dead, that was for sure. What the hell was he talking about?

„Nikola Tesla!" She screamed exasperately at the pacing man to gain his attention. „You blockheaded moron! What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Nikola stopped at once.

He looked on the steaming woman at his feet and he shot her a surprised look.

„Huh?"

„Are you dumb or what?" Magnus asked with stunned disbelief. „You're running here like a guinea-pig in the circle! Babbling about some blasted woman!"

Tesla's smile widened into predatory grin.

„Are you jealous, dear?"

„Of course not!" She denied quickly. Too quickly.

He was grinning even more madly than before.

„My lifelong love is back!" Nikola almost shouted at her lightly reddened face.

A sharp stab of pain in her heart made her wince.

Her best friend was in love?

Helen's eyes burned with sting of tears and she quickly looked at her feet. He wasn't making any sense. Who was that woman he loved?

She felt his elegant finger under her chin, as he lifted her head to look her in the eyes.

Tesla smiled at her, and extended his other hand. His palm was gleaming and when he moved his fingers together, a humming sparkle sprang between them.

„My world, my love, my life, my work, sweet Helen."

Nikola cupped her face in his palm and ran his thumb over her cheek.

But then something flashed through his eyes and he released her head and turned on his heel.

„SHE IS BACK!" He screamed to the night sky and ran over to the slightly raised knoll few meters away.

There was humming in the chilly air which she hadn't noticed untill then. The buzz of electricity was encreasing rapidly and she watched in horror as Nikola's whole body started to produce white shining lights as sparkles of electricity were faltering through his hair.

Helen heard like from a great distance that he was laughing happily, and then both his hands were raised to the air and she let out frightened scream.

Humming was an understatement. The sudden uproar of furious electricity within Nikola's body startled the already frightened woman.

From both his hands, white and violet bolt of lightning shot towards the black sky.

He felt the power of his beloved inside him running through his whole body, into the clouds above his head.

Nikola always loved to play with lightnings. This was the thing he missed most after he was devamped. His electricity, his most faithful companion. He remembered the first time he ever tried this. The night in Edinburgh, when he was under the sky and suddenly all hell broke loose. The downpour that came upon him was unbelievable and the great thunderstorm that was happening above his head gave him the powerful feeling of freedom. Nikola was in the fields with nowhere to hide and lightnings were flashing all around him.

So he tried to catch one.

At the time, he was totally careless and now, when he remembered that time he'd say he was completely stupid.

He managed to actually 'catch' the lightning and the great power it brought right into his body was enormous. Nikola was surprised he had survived the hit with a voltage this high, but since then...

Nikola knew he was capable of 'playing' with the electricity that was at his disposal.

His bolt hit the cumulus above and the boom from the sky told him the lightning has met his friends. Light erupted from the darkened cloud and the entire area was alight with the lightnings that started to run across the sky.

It wasn't long before the first bolt of pure energy found the way back to him. The greenish light hit him square in the raised hands and he felt his own electricity responding. One of his own dearest violet sparks flew up to met hers sisters above.

A strangled cry reached his ears through the thundering storm that exploded in the sky.

In that moment Nikola realised he was not alone.

His smile faded from his face when he turned around quickly, just to see Helen's form lying where he left her, shaking with silent sobs.

Nikola's hands dropped to his side when he ran over to her.

„Helen..." he murmured guiltily.

She was staring at him with widened eyes, where just a few agonized droplets of tears were present and only the strong will of the woman who was holding them back stopped them from falling.

The man's volition shattered when he saw her in this state. He has never told anyone of The Five that he was doing something like this. That he was running in the thunderstorms and playing with lightnings.

Nikola dropped in front of her, and tried to gather her in his arms.

„I'm sorry, I..."

Everything he wanted to say died on his lips in the moment she started to smack both her fists into his chest.

„You... you stupid idiot..! You imbecile...! What the hell... Do you think you're... Doing!"

Helen continued hitting him, screeching insults on the man that was behind her, before her damned tears fell at last. Oh, she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her in tears, just because she was scared out of her mind. And because of his foolishness!

Nikola finally managed to take her in his arms. With a tortured groan, she let him engulf her in his embrace. Her own arms went around his neck as if she wasn't able to control them and the tears of dread that found their way down her cheeks. She wanted to hate him at this moment, but her own body betrayed her. Helen clung onto him as if her life was in question. He draw soothing circles on her back, and after a few long minutes, he felt her tears subside.

Magnus pulled herself away from him.

„What the heck was that?" she demanded in a cold voice that was completely the opposite of the crying woman she had been just few seconds ago.

„I'm so sorry Helen," Nikola apologized. „I never told anyone about this little game..."

„Game!" Helen interrupted him with a disbelieving scream. „You call this a 'game'? Are you really as careless and stupid as you demonstrated here right now? What if your body couldn't stand the current? What if the lightnings were more powerful and tore your body apart? What if..."

Her arguments were futile and tenuous, she knew that the moment they left her mouth.

Magnus didn't care at the moment.

„Well..." started Nikola hesitantly. „It wasn't something... I was able to share with you. Don't you understand? I knew that you'd react this way. I knew you'd say that it's too dangerous, that it could kill me." Nikola saw that she wanted to interrupt him, so he put a finger on her lips. „Let me finish. I know these things, and it's not the first time I have done it. I was reckless when it first happened... It was a sort of an accident actually," he added thoughtfully.

Tesla saw a spark of fear in her eyes, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was because of what he just shared with her, or because of something else. There were so many things he didn't know about this woman, even after knowing her for more then a lifetime.

„It's not as dangerous as it seems, you have to trust me," Nikola continued. „When I fell asleep in that Edison's chair, it was a lot worse. Or your father's test in Bhalasaam. It was more... Steady flow of current. Lightnings are very powerful, I admit it. But they're not pegged. It's just a very short flux of electricity. They don't last more then mere seconds. And in this short amount of time I feel no pain, believe me."

Helen was watching his eyes intently. She was entirely sure he was being honest with her, when he was assuring her that there wasn't any danger at all.

But she was _not_ entirely convinced.

„Nikola..." Helen scrunched through her almost painfully clasped teeth. „If you ever... Ever," she added more significance onto that word with poking his chest with her index finger, „try to amaze me with something like this.."

„I wasn't trying to amaze you!" he defended his actions. „I was simply so wrapped up in my... Reunion with her, that I simply forgot that I have an audience."

Nikola smiled at her apologetically. Once again she felt that he was sincerely sorry for upsetting her the way he did.

Helen was eyeing him thoughtfully. She finally got over the dread that he left inside her. As well as the jealousy that spontaneously jabbed her insides like a red-hot wire at the thought of him being in love. She stopped there, trying to analyse that emotion she felt once again.

And truly, it was jealousy. Totally unwanted feeling. Uncalled for!

Magnus looked back up to him with incriminating eyes. It was all his fault, after all.

What she saw made her tremble.

The look in his eyes... It was something she saw every day, when he was calculating something in his lab, weighing his possibilities, and finally! That look that made her certain he figured it out and that she wasn't going to like it at all.

Nikola took her hands in his, and pulled her up on her feet.

„Come on Helen," his voice took almost luring undertone in it. „I want to show you."

She stumbled once she was standing on her feet, and felt him taking her hand in his and tugging her after him. Helen tried to protest by hindering her feet once he took his rapid march towards the mound where he was standing before.

„Nikola," she warned with cool voice. Helen stopped and he almost fell over at the sudden halt of her momentum. Nikola turned to face her, and she gulped at the look in his stormy eyes. It was as thrilled as before, maybe even more.

Magnus didn't like that look. No, she almost feared it – he was going to do something equally stupid as he did before.

He resumed his pace, and she had no other choice than to follow him. Her hand was held in vice-like grip, and she could either submit to his quick strides, or have her hand severed.

„C'mon!" he exhaled with excitement. „Nothing's gonna happen!" His use of 'dirty English', as Nikola was calling it himself, was the sign. She subconsciously knew it was really something.

„I never tried it with anyone else, but I know it's perfectly safe for you!"

Helen jumped two steps at once, and she crushed into his back. He was not paying her any attention.

„What! Are you nuts?" she shrieked. „It will kill us both!"

„No Helen," he interrupted, as he stepped on top of the hill. Nikola turned to watch the clouds above, and his face was alight with the lightning that flashed across the sky at the moment. „_It won't kill us._I am a scientist, remember? I have it sorted."

Nikola looked at her with pleading eyes. She didn't even know he had released her hand a while ago and she had actually followed him on her own accord.

He extended his arm in an invitation for her.

„Trust me, dearest. Or do you really think I would ever harm you?" Nikola ended the sentence in pained voice. „Believe in me," he pleaded once again with a little smile.

Helen was watching his eyes the entire time, and she saw the assurance in them. She didn't felt confident at all, but he was and it was enough for her.

With a smile of her own she took his offered hand, and he beamed at her.

Nikola stepped behind her, one hand encircling her waist, as the other held her hand in his.

She went to protest, but he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner and pressed a small kiss to the tip of her ear.

„Don't worry, love. I won't take any advantage of you." Helen almost felt his impish grin and she rolled her eyes.

„I know you did it," he commented with even wider smirk on his face, as he watched the sky for the best opportunity.

Helen sighed. He knew her too well.

„Shall we?" came the quiet question.

She placed her free hand on his own, which was settled on her hip, she closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and squeezed both his hands as the sign that she was as ready as she ever could be.

Nikola entwined his fingers with hers and directed their joined hands up to the sky. She pressed her body even tighter against him as she felt the humming electricity forming inside his body. It sent tingles of energy across her skin, the power within him sending bolts of _his love_ across her spine.

Helen somehow knew that he was sending the electricity throughout her body and in a strange way he was also receiving it from her.

And finally, with uproar that almost cost her her ears, the lightning shot from their hands into the dark sky, soared up with amazing speed, up and up it went, until it hit the cloud above.

In the back of her mind she registered that their bolt was not the same as the others she saw that night – Nikola's own were violet, almost purple, the ones that shot back to him were greenish color.

But theirs, theirs was cyan blue.

Helen felt the strong surge of energy going through her the entire time, but it didn't bring the expected pain. When their lightning hit the cloud, she almost felt as if her energy was somehow depleted.

It didn't take long after their bolt pierced through the clouds and the show on the sky started once again. Lightnings were flashing above them, creating beautiful theatrical show, one chasing after the other.

„Brace for impact," Nikola whispered in her ear.

Helen almost crushed his hand as she saw green light above, and then the lightning shot from the sky, towards them. Nikola looked with surprise at the bolt and gulped. It looked like a lot of power. Maybe even more then he ever created. Then he realized that today it wasn't just him creating the electricity. Helen was with him too, and the power of theirs lightning had to be bigger than his own alone. Nikola's eyes widened at the realization, and he remembered their lightning.

_It was blue... Blue is more than violet, but less then green..?_ he was calculating the possibilities as quickly as he could.

_Zasrane_, he thought. _That could be a problem._

Racketing from above told him he was correct.

He braced himself against the impact even more, and prepared for the strike.

They both rasped out when the bolt hit them with tremendous force.

Voltage shot through them, and Nikola tried his best to transfer as much electricity to the ground and away from Helens body.

At last, the energy was away.

They were both breathing rather heavily, and Helen turned in his arms.

„Looks like you didn't count my own electricity into your equation," she spoke calmly after few seconds of silence. In the dark he didn't see her face, but he was pretty sure she was mad at him. He was amazed she haven't kicked him already, punched him in the face and ran away from him.

„How could _a genius _like yourself forget something like this?" Helen was sarcastic at the moment, he could say. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when a light erupted on the sky and he saw her face for the first time. „I didn't forget!" she almost laughed. Her face was beaming with brilliant smile, and her eyes were... _Sparkling._

Nikola's surprise knew no bounds when doctor Helen Magnus threw her hands around his neck.

„It was bloody amazing Nikola!"

His own arms went around her body, and he buried his face in her hair. After a few minutes she drawn away and looked into his eyes.

„It was really wonderful feeling Nikola," she repeated with another smile. „Better than..." her voice died and her cheeks flushed with crimson.

Nikola's lips quirked up.

„Well... We could test another theory," he said with luscious smile, his finger pushing her hair behind her ear. „What about," he whispered seductively in her ear, „playing our little game as we..."

Nikola was silenced once again that night, but in a way he never could've expected in his wildest dreams.

„Let us test that new theory."

** …:::крај:::… **

**A/N :** That's it, folks ! Hope you liked it !

Extra cookies for those, who found the hits on Roxette and The Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian !  
>Well … The Prince Caspian one is pretty invisible … So, lets say that Peter Pevensie said this line when they were in the Underground station XDDD<p>

Review please ? Because they are the thing the authors live for ! :P

See ya soon with the ending of _Akkharu – The Blood Deamon_ !

Evi (:


End file.
